


Space Sides

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien AU, Angst, Comfort, Cultural Differences, Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt, Misunderstandings, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Based around all those 'Humans are Space Orcs' ideas.Thomas is a human that was assigned as part of an intergalatic group for the purpose of researching the universe. Thomas has never been around aliens before, and his crewmates have never been around humans either. Join them as they travel to new planets and new horizons while learning about the world around them as well as each other.This will be another series of drabbles.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 106
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	1. Meet the Crew

It was a simple expedition that they had been assigned to. An intergalactic journey to learn and record information about the universe. They were a small enough team: only five beings. Each one from a different planet. The hope had been that different beings would record or see different things and therefore bring more knowledge.

One was a scholar from the planet Prometheus. His race was a very stoic and rigid lot. His color was a dark blue with skin that was very hard, almost rock-like. His eyes glowed, and his head appeared to be covered in long dark braided hair. The braid however, was in fact prehensile and was full of nerve endings that allowed the scholar to interact with the environment. The scholar’s name was Lo-Gan.

The next was royalty. A prince from his home planet that had wanted to learn diplomacy and the cultures of other planets. He had bright red and white feathers with a long matching tail that he could spread open at will. His feet were bent and shaped strangely, causing him walk on the balls of them. It allowed him to jump to dizzying heights. His name was Prince Roman from the planet Rojo.

The third was the most cheerful of the group. He had patches of fur and fuzz on parts of his body. He also had two sets of arms and a pair of antennae on his head. His wings resembled an insect’s wings, always neatly covered on his back. His antennae allowed him extreme empathy to the point that he could sometimes feel the same emotions as those around him without meaning to. He could also affect the moods of others if he wasn’t careful. His name was Pat Ton from the planet Dadimus.

The fourth... um, the fourth...

Well, it appeared the fourth member was hiding.

The fifth was set to arrive shortly.

“Can you believe it?” Lo-Gan said, looking over his tablet. “A human. A real human. They sent one to accompany us. I’ve never seen one before, but I’ve heard so much. They’re a very interesting species and very hardy as well. It would make sense to give us one as a collegue.”

“Oh good!” Pat Ton beamed as he flew a box of supplies into a higher storage space. “Well, I hope he’s ready for the best trip ever! We’re going to have so much fun, I can feel it!”

“We’re not here to have fun,” Lo-Gan reminded the other. “We are here to conduct research.”

“Oh don’t be like that,” Roman shook his head as he tapped his foot against the floor. He was busy making sure the ship’s computer system was working. “Let the Dadimusite have some fun. Besides, we can still enjoy ourselves while conducting our research. I plan to enjoy myself immensely when I meet the other species this galaxy has to offer.”

Lo-Gan frowned, but he didn’t say anything. He turned his attention to the door as it slid open. A man entered. He was... a normal looking man. Dark hair, dark eyes, average build and height, and a warm smile.

“Hi guys,” he said. “I’m Thomas, your... workmate? Shipmate? Ah, I’m here to accompany you.”

“You must be mistaken,” Lo-Gan looked the other up and down. “Our final member is a human.”

“Uh...” Thomas looked confused. “Yeah, that’s... me? I’m human. See, I have my pass right here.”

Lo-Gan took it and examined it while the others looked at Thomas with mixed reactions. Pat Ton looked happy and excited. Roman was looking at Thomas curiously. Thomas nervously waved at them.

“Impossible,” Lo-Gan tapped at his tablet. “You can’t possibly be a human. With all the stories I’ve heard, there is no way a human can look like... you.” He poked at Thomas in disdain.

Thomas frowned and took his pass back. 

“I dunno what to say,” he shook his head. “I’m Thomas. I’m human. This is the ship I am meant to report to. If you don’t like it, that’s a you problem. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go unpack and settle in before we launch.”

He turned on his heel and walked off. The others watched him leave with various reactions.

“I like him,” Pat Ton said. “We’re going to be great friends!”

“He has courage,” Roman mused. “That will be important.”

“Impossible,” Lo-Gan grumbled. “He must be a runt of his species...”


	2. The Anxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets the final crew member. It doesn't go well...

Thomas was down in the storage bay looking over a few last things he had requested personally. A few comforts to help with the voyage as well as normal Earth food. It was there that he met someone.

This someone was shorter than Thomas, but he was very... Thomas didn’t know how to describe it. Thin? Lean? Gangly? His body looked to be built for speed and agility. His skin was a dark purple with darker markings that reminded Thomas of camouflage print. He had two sets of glowing eyes, and a tail. 

“Hi,” Thomas said warmly. “I’m Thomas. You must be part of the crew.”

The alien said nothing, but his tail began to move in a strange way. It had stretched to it’s full length and was wagging behind him.

“Are... are you Virgil?” Thomas tried. “The others said you liked to spend most of your time down here.” He walked a little closer. “It’s really nice to meet you- AGH!”

In the blink of an eye, dozens of... spikes? Quills? Whatever they were, they burst from Virgil’s skin, making him look like some kind of strange pin cushion. Virgil began to hiss loudly, obviously not as pleased to meet Thomas.

“Oh my- Um... I’m... I’m sorry,” Thomas held his hands up to show he meant no harm and began to back away. “I’m sorry. I’ll just... leave you to it.”

He kept slowly backing away, and he saw the quill things recede back into Virgil. The other kept his eyes on Thomas until the door shut to the room. Thomas sighed and walked back down the hall. Maybe one of the others could explain what had just happened...


	3. Asking for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the first few chapters will help get things explained and situated. You guys can still reques prompts or ideas, though.

“Hey, Lo-Gan?”

The alien looked up from his tablet and greeted Thomas.

“Salutations, Human Thomas. How can I be of assistance?”

“Um...” Thomas nervously looked around as if expecting someone else to be there, but it was just them. “I met Virgil.”

Lo-Gan immediately put his tablet aside and began to examine Thomas.

“Are you injured? Do you require medical assistance?”

“Huh? Oh, no... I’m ok.” Thomas shook off the other’s strange braid. “I was wondering if you could tell me more about him.”

Thomas had met Virgil and escaped unscathed? That was... slightly impressive. Lo-Gan had heard of many cautionary tales about meeting or interacting with an Anxian...

“Well... I do know a lot about the planet Anx,” said Lo-Gan. “It is a very dangerous planet, home to many predators and otherwise threatening beasts. The race that lives there, the Anxians, have long since evolved into a primely efficient form to better cohabitate with them.”

Thomas remembered the spikes and nodded.

“Yeah, the spike... things. I saw them.”

“Those are one of many defensive behaviors that Anxians use,” said Lo-Gan. “Biologically, they are very small and lean for better speed and agility to outrun enemies. Their systems run at such a fast pace, that they are constantly burning energy at alarming rates, and their neurological system has shown incredible reaction times as well as reflexes. Not to mention, there are instincts that can even drive an Anxian into a sort of auto pilot mode where their body reacts and moves without any signal from the brain.”

“Wow,” Thomas was fascinated. “But... how do I show him that I’m not a threat? This expedition is going to be a long one, I’d hate to always be walking on eggshells around the guy.”

“Walking on eggshells?” Lo-Gan sounded confused. “Is this some sort of Earth tradition? Is it a way to show submission to superior races?”

“What? No!” Thomas shook his head. “It’s a phrase we use. It means I’d always be cautious around him to a point that it can affect my work.”

“Hmm... well, having your work affected is not ideal...” Lo-Gan mused, tapping the end of his braid against his chin in thought. “But I’m afraid it’s not so simple. Anxians rely more on body language and physical signals than verbal ones as speaking only risks attracting predators. Perhaps you should watch some of the videos in our library. You may learn a way to better... soothe your relationship with Virgil.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Thomas smiled. “I don’t know why I didn’t think about it. Thanks. Lo-Gan.”

“Happy to be of help when your inferior Earthling brain is not efficient enough to solve your problem,” Lo-Gan said, picking up his tablet again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these stories, please comment. I also take requests if anyone is interested in suggesting any prompts or scenarios. Also, if anyone wants to make fanart or share the links for these fics, you are all welcome to do so. I also have a tumblr blog that you can come hang out on at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com


End file.
